Gerald Donovan
Gerald Stuart Randall Donovan, also called Jerry, is the main protagonist in Uniception and Uniception 2: The Startling. He is described as a 22 (27 in the final chapter) year old lawyer and geologist with a passion for adventuring. Appearance He has short brown hair and pale skin. He wears a cyan yarmulke and a red coat. As a Minecraft character, he has longer hair and no yarmulke. Without his yarmulke, he has a giant afro. As a college student, he had a red afro and black glasses. He still needs them but doesn't wear them often. In the final chapter, he has a horseshoe shaped mustache. He no longer hides an afro in his yarmulke, but has cut his hair. It is still long and slightly curls at the back. He wears a blue jacket. His hair is now messy at the top where his Yarmulke is, possibly due to him wearing it all the time. In Uniception 2: The Startling, he wears a turquoise jacket. In the beginning of the book, he is at a party. His party clothes seem to be a red beret, turquoise fur coat and black tracksuit pants. Personality Gerald is shown to be funny and kind and watches out for his friends. Relationships Randy Sunix Gerald and Randy have been best friends since preschool. Although Gerald is shown to lose patience with Randy from time to time, they still like each other and remain good friends. Kyle McCulloch Kyle is Gerald's colleague and they both own the Donovan & McCulloch Solicitors company. They have been best friends since High School. Kenney MacGyverin Kenney is one of Gerald's best friends. Kenney is nice to Gerald and often lets his kids play with Gerald's son. When they do, Gerald and Kenney watch while drinking beer. Lukas Von Miller Before the events of Uniception, Von Miller greatly disliked Gerald and his friends and joined a group to try and assassinate them. When Von Miller realized that this wasn't right, he saved Gerald and his friends and they became allies. Gerald is shown to be shocked and angry when Von Miller is shot. Sharon Donovan Sharon is Gerald's wife. They both laugh at their names rhyming (Jerry and Sherry) and Gerald interacts with her a lot throughout the book. Butters Donovan Butters is Gerald's adopted son. Gerald cares for Butters and raised him as his own after he was abandoned by his real mom. Gerald named him Butters because of his blonde hair and he likes to play sport. Although Gerald is not his real father, Gerald has always thought of Butters as his real son. Ellegaard Gerald used to despise Ellegaard because she attempted to assassinate Kenney because she thought he was Magnus the Rogue. She ended up killing Kenny McCormick instead. Gerald is horrified at this and feels she can't be trusted. He axes her in the head. She later respawns and cheers Gerald on when he is fighting Eric the Malum with the Reckless Abandonment. Mordecai Gerald develops a stable relationship with Mordecai after defending the others from Eric. Trivia *Gerald is one of six real life characters, the others being Kyle McCulloch, Tom Alec, Magnus Donovan, Ruby Donovan, and Abigail Collins. *He is the heaviest character in the group, being 139 pounds (140 in the finale). *He is diabetic, as revealed by Randy. *He used to collect figurines as a teenager. *He had red hair ages 1-17, which is from his mother. *His appearance in Uniception 2: The Startling is inspired by Kenny from The Walking Dead. *In the end of Uniception, his new shirt is light blue, but in Uniception 2: The Startling, it is tirquoise. *He is indirectly the secondary antagonist of Uniception 2: The Startling. *He is the only character to have two future selves. *He is also the only character to change appearance, his original appearance in Uniception with longer hair and no mustache and a red coat, his new appearance at the end of Uniception with shorter hair, a mustache, and a light blue jacket, and a slightly altered appearance in Uniception 2: The Startling changing his jacket color from light blue to cyan and thinner outlines around the collar and pockets. *His favorite food is Butterscotch Pie. *He, Randy and Kenney are the only known main characters to have killed someone directly. *A family tree reveals that he has a sister. *Counting his Hebrew name, he is one of four characters in the Uniception duology to be called either Kenny or Kenney, the others being Kenney MacGyverin, Kenny MacGyverin Jr., and Kenny McCormick, making Kenny/Kenney the most prominent name in the dulogy. *The creator of Uniception has revealed that Gerald is bisexual and, in fact, had a boyfriend before he met Sharon. Killed Victims *Ellegaard *Future Gerald (indirectly caused) *Future Von Miller (caused) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Alive Characters Category:Non-Fictional Characters Category:Gerald-XR-Donovan Category:User Pages Category:Entire Series Category:Main Characters Category:Fathers Category:Religious Category:Diabetic Characters Category:Jews Category:Uniception Category:LGBT Characters